the sisters 4 forever
by piperhalliwellfanatic
Summary: basically its just what the title says, all four sisters living together, all sisters will come into thier powers soon!
1. Oh boy, sisters

Prue- 17 Andy- 17

Piper- 15 Leo- 15

Phoebe- 12 Cole- 12

Paige- 5-6 Richard- 6

Prue was lying on her bed when she heard arguing from downstairs; from the voices she could tell that it was the 2nd eldest sister, Piper, the 2nd youngest sister, Phoebe, and the youngest sister, Paige. When the sisters were very young, their mother died leaving their grandmother, Grams, to raise them, but a heart disease killed their grams about a year ago leaving Prue to raise he sisters. "I can't believe you did that, you are the most annoying sister ever!" screamed Piper, "maybe if you wouldn't leave me out of everything I wouldn't have done that, and…." "WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON DOWN HERE, and Paige, why aren't you in bed?" Prue asked them, "Phoebe read my diary and then told all her friends what it said" Piper explained as she glared at Phoebe. Prue caught a glance at Paige and saw her huddled on the floor in a corner silently sobbing and crying. Prue walked over to her youngest sister and asked, "What's wrong sweetie?" "I heard something so I went to Phoebe's room and saw her on the phone with Piper's diary, so I went to Piper's room and I told her and she went to Phoebe's room and started yelling so I ran downstairs when I heard footsteps so I hid in the corner, and they started yelling louder and scared me!" Paige explained, Prue told Paige, "Its ok sweetie" and picked her up. Then Prue turned to Phoebe, "You, why did you read Piper's diary and then tell all your friends what it said?" "Because Piper leaves me out of everything and never tells me anything, and she hates me, and her diary said she wishes I weren't her sister!" With that said Phoebe ran upstairs and slammed her door shut. Prue looked and saw that Paige was asleep so she started to go upstairs when Piper said, "I wrote that a long time ago when Phoebe was a baby, and I was the middle child!" Prue responded by saying, "You need to tell that to Phoebe, but do it in the morning because you and Phoebe have school in the morning." Piper turned around and went upstairs with Prue following carrying a sleepy Paige following. Piper went into her bedroom and shut the door while Prue went into Paige's bedroom and laid her down on her bed. Prue looked at Paige and thought to her self, how peaceful and calm Paige is. After Prue checked on all of her sisters she herself went to bed.

"Phoebe Marie Halliwell, you better hurry up or we are going to be late!" yelled Prue, she looked at Piper and said, "Are you ready to drive?" Piper thought for a second and said "im really nervous but im sooo excited!" Then out of nowhere, Piper and Prue heard a scream coming from Paige's bedroom, they ran upstairs and found Paige tossing violently in her sleep. Prue ran over to her bed and told her, "its ok Paige, come on, come on wake up baby!" Paige woke up and saw Prue and piper, so she gave them a big hug and said, "I had another dream about the day mommy died!" Prue held Paige and looked over at Piper, and mouthed the word: Phoebe" Piper shook her head no and asked Paige, "will you go set the table for us please. Paige nodded her head and Prue waited until she was out of earshot before she asked Piper, "Where is Phoebe, she should've been in here as soon as Paige screamed, they are the closest people in this family." Piper was thinking about it and said, "Do you hear that?" Prue listened and said, "It's coming from Phoebe's room." They went into Phoebes room and went to her Bathroom and knocked Phoebe said, "What do you want Paige, go away!" "This is not Paige its Piper and Prue!" Phoebe said, "Go away Piper and Prue, Im changing!" "Ok whatever" was what Piper said. Piper and Prue went downstairs to find the table ready, and Paige was lying on the floor, and Piper said, "Paige, what happened?" Paige told them, "I was putting Piper's pancakes on the table and is lipped and hit my arm!" Prue went over and looked at her arm and said, "It's only a little scratch, its ok!" Paige was asking where Phoebe is but before Piper could respond, Prue yelled up the stairs, "Phoebe get down her lets go!" Phoebe came down wearing a tank top and shorts, Piper asked "why are you wearing that on a 62° day?" Phoebe replied by saying, "I um, I like it!" Prue started laughing and said "whatever ok everyone lets go, we will get something to eat on the way!" with that said all the sisters got in the car and left for the day! Piper was in the car by herself waiting for Phoebe to come out of the Middle School, when she spotted Phoebe. Phoebe jumped in and ignored Piper. When they were almost to the manor Piper looked at phoebe and said, "We need to talk!" "about what" replied Phoebe meanly, "I know I hurt your feelings by writing what I did in my diary, but I just wanted you to know that I wrote it years ago when you were a baby and Paige wasn't even born yet, and I wanted all the attention that you got instead of me, im really sorry, I don't and I never will mean it, OK?" Phoebe looked at Piper and smiled, "I know I just said all that because I got really mad at you for yelling at me but I know now that you didn't mean it, I love you!" Piper smiled and said "ok." They got to the manor they found everyone gone and a note on the fridge that said, "Paige is at Richard's house, and I am out getting Paige a gift for her birthday." "I guess it's just us " Phoebe told Piper, "I guess so. So what do you want for dinner?" Phoebe replied with a big smile and said "spaghetti." Phoebe and Piper were eating dinner when Paige came running in with Prue and her boyfriend, Andy, following. "Long time no see!" laughed Piper, "y ea well you saw my note, I got the perfect thing!" Prue replied pointing to Paige, who was dancing around all over the floor. "Paige, what are you doing?" asked Phoebe "nothing." Was the answer that Paige gave phoebe as Paige went running up the stairs. "What is she so happy about?" asked Piper, "Oh she just got kissed on the cheek by Richard." Prue replied, "Oh that's so cute, I remember my first kiss, oh by the way what did you get her for her birthday?" asked Piper, Prue smiled and said, "oh just a small gift you'll have to wait and see!" "That is so not fair, but whatever I have to go do my homework im gone!" After Phoebe went upstairs, Piper turned to Prue and asked, "What did you have for dinner?" Prue looked at Andy and said, "We got some pizza at the mall!" "Well I got to go study for a test, so im out of here to!" Andy looked at Prue and said, "Just us now!" Upstairs Paige was sleeping in her room while Phoebe was talking on the phone to one of her best friends, Ali. Back in Piper's room she was studying for a big test the next day at school. After Andy left Prue went around all her sister's bedrooms and checked on them all. Prue woke up in the middle of the night to hear Paige screaming, she ran into Paige's room and found Piper and Phoebe already in there both hugging Paige. Paige saw Prue and ran up to her and said, "I had another dream about mommy, is it okay if Phoebe stays her with me?" Prue thought for a second and told her, "No because Phoebe has school in the morning!" Phoebe spoke up and said, "What if Paige sleeps in bed?" Prue said "ok I guess but get some sleep." The next morning when Prue woke up she heard giggling from downstairs so she went down to check it out, when she got there she found Phoebe asleep on the couch and Piper playfully tickling Paige. "Now isn't this too cute?" laughed Prue, Piper smiled and said, "were just paling around, and your breakfast is on the table, we already ate!" "Thanks" Prue said. Later after everyone was at home and phoebe and Paige were in bed Piper turned to Prue and said, "Paige sure is having a lot of nightmares about mom, do you think she is coming into her powers?": I don't know Piper, but I am getting a little bit worried about her" Prue and Piper were startled by Paige asking, "about who are you worried?" "What are you doing out of bed?" Piper and Prue asked in unison, "I want a drink of water!" ok piper replied, she got up and got Paige a drink of w water and told Prue, "im going to bed so ill take Paige up!" Paige woke up to everyone gone and remembered that Leo would be babysitting her today, so she went down to find Leo hovering in the air. Paige screamed and thought about Prue, and the next thing she knew she was at Prue's work in the bathroom when Prue came in and Paige asked:what am I doing here, how did I get here?" Prue told Paige, listen I need you to think about what your bedroom looks like everything in it ok" "ok." Paige orbed back to the manor and pass4ed out.


	2. Powers arent always a good thing

A/N Sorry it took me so loing to finish , this is a short chapter but ill get more up after vacation! 

When Prue got back to the manor, she put Paige up in her room and got Phoebe and Piper. As soon as they all were downstairs except for Paige, Prue looked at Piper and Phoebe and said,

"I think that we should bind Paige's powers because I don't think she should have to go through all of this while she went through mom's death and Gram's death so young!"

Piper looked at her and said,

"you know what, I think you are right and I saw a potion in the Book Of Shadows that binds powers, it would be perfect"

after Piper was done making the potion she told Phoebe and Paige,

"im done so we should get this up to Paige."

the three sisters walked upstairs into Paige's room and gave her a drink and she almost immediately fell back asleep for the night.


	3. sisters dont kill

disclaimer: I do not own any charmed characters! 

When Paige woke up she wzas thinking that shee had a really long fun dream, she could go from one place to another.  
meanwhile downstairs, Piper was talking to Prue and said,

"Ithink we should bind Phoebes to because she is too young to deal with all this demon stuff, so i think we should give her this lemonade at dinner that has the binding potion inside mixed!"

prue thought for a second and said,

"yea i guess well bind Phoebes powers to!"

at dinner Phoebe picked up her glass of lemonade and had a vision, she looked ast Prue and Piper and screamed,

"You are trying to kill me, when i touched my glass i had a vision of you putting poison in my glass!"

prue looked at Paige and told her to go upstairs,  
and then told Phoebe,

"we werent trying to kill you, we bound your powers!"

Phoebe turned a pale like color and said,

"oh, well im sory, i was going to ask you if you could bind my powers to so Paige wouldnt be alone!"

Prue ran over and hugged Phoebe. Phoebe said,

"I am not feeling to good, so i think im going to go upstairs and try to explain everything to Paigey!"

phoebe ran upstairs and went into Paige's room. Paige started to have another nightmare, and woke up to Phoebe in there, she askeed

"wheres Prue and Piper?"

Phoebe told her,

"theyt are making you a drink that will make you feel much better"

meanwhile, downstairs Prue and Piper were finsihing the potion that would make Paige's nightmares go away when a demon shimmered in,  
Prue yelled to Piper,

"Piper blow hime up!"

Piper threw her hands up and blew up the demon.

"oh my god, that was freeky !"

Piper breathed prue smiled and said,

"Ok thjis is finished so lets get this tp Paige!"

they briught the potion up to Paige and Paige drank it and almost instantly fell back asleep.


	4. I didnt want to get arrested

The next morning, the sisters were all awake when prue told Phoebe and Paige,

"Phoebe, go brush your teeth and fix your hair, and Paige go pick out an outfit to wear today."

Paige ran upstairs to her room, and Phoebe ran upstairs and ran into the bathroom.

Prue went into the kitchen and saw Piper making out with her whitelighter boyfriend, Leo.

Prue cleared her throat and leo looked at her and Piper and said,

"I got to go." and orbed out. Piper looked at Prue and turned red and said,

"bye, im going to school!" and walked out as Prue started laughing.

Paige and Phobe came downstairs laughing uncontrollably, Prue looked at them and said,

"what did you gies do, how bad is it, am i goiung to see the cops?"

Paige looked pale at the word cops, and said, "we didnt do anything bad, we

just put baby powder in your hair dryer so it would make your hair turn white!"

Phoebe looked at Paige and said, "Paige, you werent suppose to tell her, she was

only joking about the cops." Paige looked at her feet and said quietly, "im sorry,

but i didnt want to get arrested i wont tell her next time, i promise!"

Prue tried not to laugh and said, "well you gies are going to have to be grounded for

tonight, and no more pranks on any of your sisters, now go get in the car, its almost time to go."

Paige and Phoebe ran and got into the car, in the manor Prue was in the kitchen getting

a drink of water when a demon shimmered in and knocked her out and grtabbed her and shimmered

int a cave with prue.


	5. Where did Prue go? please god

Paige was wondering what was taking Prue so long she looked at pohoebe who also looked

worrie dand said,

"Maybe we shoud go in the manor and see where Prue is."

Phoebe nodded her head and the two sisters went inside to find broken glass and Prue

nowhere to be found. Paige started freakoing out and yelling

"Prue, no, Phoebe is she dead, she cant be dead, shes not dead!"

Phoebe and Paige searched the house for Prue and saw no sign of her, so

Phoebe calmed Paige down and said,

"we are goign to call Piper and tell her that Prue was kidnapped, ok?"

Paige nodded her head in agreement and they got on the phone and dialed Piper's school.

* * *

Piper wasin hr math classwhenthe office called her and said she had a phone call from her

little sister. Piper was shocked because her sisters know that they can only call her school if its an emergency,

and she wondered why Prue didnt get called. Piper walked into the office and the principal left her alone

and she got on the phone and Phoebe started talking really fast.

Piper: Phoebe slwo down. what is wrong, and why is Paige crying?

Phoebe: Prue made us go sit in thre car until she was ready to go to school, and about 45 minutes later when we went inside,

because she still wouldnt come out, we saw a whole bunch of glass and Prue was nowhere in the house, and i think a demon kidnapped her.

Piper: ok i will ome home right now and we will figure out where Prue went, OK?

Phoebe: OK

Piper: try and calm Paige down before i get there!


End file.
